


A Thousand worlds with you

by Queerfem (emanzigaytion)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanzigaytion/pseuds/Queerfem
Summary: Maura wants to broaden her horizon and attends a creative writing class to prove she too can have fun without facts. As she struggles she forms a wish the universe grants and that turns her world upside down.





	1. Habits

Maura was annoyed, she knew she tended to 'googlemouth' as Jane called it, but she could step out of the comfort of facts and science for a little while. Sure it made her uncomfortable but how bad could it be? She just wanted the teasing to stop. She knew none of it was out of bad intentions, but somehow she was getting more and more determined to prove that she too could step out of her comfort zone. 

The day had been slow, there were no bodies coming in and all that was left to do was paperwork. Paperwork, of course, was as mundane as any activity could possibly be, so she utilized the time to battle the problem swirling around in her head. What could she do to prove once and for all that she too could partake in things other than factual. Well, she supposed the antonym of fact should be fiction. So she should do something concerning fiction? For once in her life she didn't have the slightest idea what activity that might be. But she knew of someone that might have a solution to her problem. So, she picked up the phone and called Jane. 

'Rizzoli' a familiar voice rang through the phone. Maura couldn't help but smile. Jane never was one to waste time with titles and hellos. 

'Hello Jane, it's Maura. Are you free for lunch? Work is slow today and I could really use your opinion on something I'm considering.' Maura could hear Jane repositioning herself in her chair. 

'Well, hello to you too, Maura. Sure, lunch sounds good. It's never slow here, too many cases and not enough people working on them, but the dead can wait.' 

'You sound chipper today, any particular reason why?' she asked, a slight grin spreading on her face. 

Jane had always had that effect on her, and it didn't seem to fade. If anything, their bond seemed to get stronger. 

'Well, a beautiful lady just asked me out for lunch, so I got every reason to be chipper. In a... strictly platonic way, you know.' 

Maura had to laugh. Did Jane know the original meaning of platonic? Because she was pretty sure Jane would NOT have used that word if she did. And if she still did, well then Maura could definitely consider herself lucky. Platonic relationship with Jane, let's say it crossed her mind pretty frequently. 

'Jane some day I will tell you what you just said, some day. Until then though, I am too hungry to think, so let's meet up in the lobby and go to the indian place you like so much, okay?' she said, a small grin still on her face.

'Okay, meet you there in 5?' Maura rolled her eyes. 

'I will meet you in five minutes, in the lobby. I'm happy you agreed.'

as she hung up she couldn't help but do a tiny happy shifting in her seat. It might have been considered ahappy dance by some people, but really, how could anyone dance while they were sitting? 

Either way, Maura was excited to meet up with Jane.

-

When Maura arrived at the restaurant Jane was already seated and waiting at a table by the window. Maura smiled at the view. Jane was sitting in her chair, taking up as much space as was possible for someone of a stature that slim. Her hair was ruffled and reminded Maura more of the mane of a lion than anything else. She frowned at the menu, as if she actually thought about the things she wanted to order. Maura knew better though, of course. Jane depended on routine, on habit. She always ordered the same thing once she knew the place. Never change a running programm or something like that. Maura didn't really understand it, but that wasn't really unusual for her.

'Well, Detective, are you thinking about changing up that order of yours now? ' she snickered quietly as she approached Jane from behind, making her jump up in surprise.

'Maura, what the... Don't do that! How do you always do that? It's tactless to just scare innocent people into a fit!'

'Stop being so dramatic, and don't think I didn't notice you deflecting. You really do need to work on your technique with that, you must be terrible at poker.'

'I'm not changing up my order, I was actually looking for something interesting to suggest for you. Wanted to check how well I know your refined taste, Doctor Isles.'

'Well, so I actually wanted to talk to you about something I need an opinion on.'

'Well then, shoot. I'm all ear. '


	2. Zoning out on comfort

Jane was pretty surprised when Maura had talked to her that day. Maura always seemed so sure of herself and so comfortable with who she was that Jane momentarily sat there, stunned and questioning whether this was a good development or not. Maura should not feel pressured to change but broadening your horizon didn't exactly hurt anyone. Not even when the person doing it was basically the impersonation of that concept.

'Well, you want to do something that's not about facts, right?' Jane furrowed her brows, trying to understand what had made her independent Maura so unsure, and whoever was responsible was going to receive a kick in the butt from her. The worst was that she knew that most definitely her own teasing had gotten to Maura, but now she couldn't change anything about it anymore anyways. 

'I want to do something that opposes facts, something where I have to challenge myself, you know? ' Maura smiled slightly. 'I was thinking that the opposite of fact is fiction, so I want to do something that has to do with fiction. But I don't really what I could do with that so I was hoping we could go through some ideas together, or quite frankly I was waiting for you to have an idea.'

'Well, you could try acting. There's a community theatre here that's always in search of new actors. See it as an experiment, something new and exciting. Maybe you'll like it.' Jane smiled encouragingly at her. She just wanted to help, and quite honestly she wanted Maura to live a little. It could be great in the end.

'Absolutely not. You know I can't lie. How am I supposed to play a role when I can't speak because otherwise I'll get hives? Please tell me you have another idea.' Maura basically pleaded now. 

'Well, you could maybe try taking creative writing classes i guess?' Jane said, not sure how well that idea would be received. She was really trying, but Mauras standards were high. They always had been and always would be. 

Maura seemed to think about it for some time. After a while she nodded. 'Writing classes don't seem too bad, i suppose. Actually, i think the idea is rather nice. Thank you Jane.' She paused shortly, looking up at Jane, smiling.

The waiter came to the table, Clearing his throat. What was it with people Clearing their throat before speaking? It was seriously annoying, Jane thought. She didn't dare direct the Question at Maura though, who knew what the smart blonde would come up with. She would probably tape every interaction with anyone for the next few weeks and then work night shifts to work out what caused the odd human behavior. No, she definitelys would not ask Maura about it. 

'So, can I get you anything?' he asked, semi politely, staring at Maura. Jane could feel the annoyance rise. She glared at the guy before faking a smile and replying in a way to friendly tone, dripping of sarcasm 'Yes, she'll have the Jasmine tea and I'll be glad to have a coffe, black, no sugar, no milk. Thank you, bye.'  
Maura glared at her as the poor guy scrambled off with a short 'I'll get straight to it then.'

'Was that really necessary Jane?' she asked, soundling only mildly annoyed. 'You don't have to pick a fight with anyone, you know that, Right?'

'He was staring at your breasts the entire time, Maura. He didn't even have the decency to pretend he noticed me. We could've been on a date for all he knew, so really I'm not the one at fault.

Maura simply rolled her eyes and quickly replied with a 'Had it been a date we wouldn't have been here, so don't take it too personally.' She seemed to think for a Moment. 'There was that study that showed that most males tend to be attractet to symmetrical shapes in body and face, it was even a criteria for the earliest Miss America pageants. They had Points for every part of the Body, and a symmetrical face and Body as well as a well formed bosom were high up on the criteria. Of course that was a Long time ago, but still human stays human. We all appreciate proportionate bodies.' 

'I can't believe you can go from scolding me to Google-mouthing about the horribly sexist history of women being judged for their bodies. I mean it's still very much present today, but still.'

Maura simply laughed it off. Jane knew her so well, she couldn't have been surprised by the way that conversation went. And she could see in her eyes that the brunette was quite pleased. As much as she pretended to be annoyed by Mauras Google-mouthing, Jane sure listened to each and every detail. Maura had realized a long time ago that Jane actually seemed to enjoy lerning something new every now and then.

As the coffe and the tea were brought to the table both women seemed to be comfortable to spend the rest of the visit in silence, just enjoying each others company and their respective drinks. The time seemed to pass extremely fast and much too soon they were on their way out. Still, both of them were happy in their own ways. They didn't get to spend that much time together anymore and the banter was something Jane had dearly missed. She hoped there would be a next time soon.


End file.
